You're Not Really Needed, But You're Wanted
by xXcloudless-skyXx
Summary: Years have passed since Elizabeth and Fred departed. Thought Elizabeth has a good life, she is not with the person she really wants. Willing to do anything, Elizabeth is now searching for a way to tell Fred the things she left unsaid. LizziexFred
1. Prologue

A/N: I just had to write a Fanfic about this movie. It had my fingers itch to make it. :D Well.

Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

It had to be this way.

I repeated the same thing in my head over and over again. To get over my insecurities I had to lose Fred.

Had to lose the only person I could trust and now I hear stories of him coming from Natalie. How they dampen yet make my heart flutter at the same time.

I get out of my bed carefully not trying to wake Mickey from his slumber as I tiptoe to our closet.

Fingers stretching out on a shelf, I'm able to grab what I'm looking for.

An aged box with a beginning to rust knob.

I blow the dust off the top, opening it slowly in hopes that the green round ball with flame red hair will come out.

And then that ball will turn into Fred.

But no ball pops out.

Or a voice calling me 'snotface.'

No. No more being able to see Drop Dead Fred.

No more pranks or anything.

Except an everlasting pain in my heart.

Thinking of Fred and our goodbye kiss.

'You don't need me anymore.' Fred said.

I inhale, trying to keep back tears.

"No, Fred, I don't need you anymore. But I want to be with you." I whisper to thin air.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, you liked it! There will be more out soon .. If time permits O.o

Please review!

Thank you for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Talking Starts Somewhere

**A/N:** Had to get the first chapter out. It literally wrote itself, but of course I had to fix some things. Anyways!

_Warning:_ May be a little OOC

Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Plop.

I groggily open my eyes to see Natalie sitting on top of me, Indian style.

"Wake up, Lizzie." Mickey says, smiling as he picks up Natalie off of me.

"Dad! That was a very comfortable spot!" Natalie pouts, coming over to my side.

I peel the bed cover off of me as I sit myself up.

Feet firmly on the wooden floor, I ruffle Natalie's long, soft blond hair.

"Good morning, Natalie." I say, sleepiness etched in my voice, making her brown eyes light up.

I turn my head, smiling lazily at Mickey. "Good morning, darling." I reply, yawning.

I stand up slowly, stretching.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Mickey replies, wrapping his arms around me.

He then gives me a quick, but gentle peck on my lips.

"Eww. Cooties." Natalie exclaims, sticking out her pink tongue.

"Mhm." I sigh, tucking my head inside the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"AH!" Natalie screams, covering her eyes with her petite hands as she runs out the bedroom.

I laugh at Natalie's reaction. "You're giving me cooties, Mickey." I state, trying to put on a serious face.

Mickey arches an eyebrow, smiling crookedly.

"Am I really? Well, I sure don't see any symptoms." Mickey says, his eye twinkling in mischievous delight as he steps forward making me fall back into the bed.

"Maybe if I tickle you, it will show." Mickey states as he begins tickling me.

"N-no! S-s-stop!" I shriek in delight as I continue to laugh. "O-o-k! OK!" I gasp, trying to catch my breath. "I'm s-s-showing t-t-he symptoms!" I exclaim, swatting his hands away.

He smiles at me, happiness dancing in his eyes.

Offering me his hand, I take it as he helps me get off the bed.

"I should have gotten up earlier to make you breakfast." I state, yawning and moving towards the kitchen.

It wasn't really walking, it's more like shuffling.

"Natalie already made it." Mickey says, smiling.

"What do yo-" I cut off my own sentence because right in front of me…

Perched on the round wooden table is a mud pie sprinkled with Lucky Charms.

"This is breakfast?" I ask, tilting my head to the right. I examine the mud pie, deciding it was not Natalie who did this.

"It wasn't me! Fred did it, Lizzie! Fred did it! You believe me, right?" Natalie says, tugging on my nightgown.

My mouth is already in the shape of a perfect 'o' and I can't take my eyes off the mud pie.

Memories of Fred and I flood my mind the more I stare at the pie.

'Snotface.' I hear Fred's voice say as the memories of us are replayed in my mind.

I crouch down to be eye level with Natalie. "I do believe you, Natalie. So don't you worry! Also, Fred is going to get in trouble for this, okay?" I say, smiling while ruffling her hair.

"OK!" Natalie cheerfully replies, her brown eyes not showing any worry in them.

"So eat up!" Mickey jokes around. I give Mickey a slight glare from over my shoulder, which only makes him laugh harder.

I am never going to eat mud pie.

"I know it wasn't you, Natalie, but you ha-"

Honking of a school bus severs my sentence

"School bus is here!" Natalie announces. She quickly grabs her backpack and hurries off, shutting the front door behind her.

A few moments of silence fill the air as Mickey and I listen to the school bus driving away.

"I have to go to work too." Mickey sighs. I look at him, realizing that he is in work uniform.

I gaze up into his blue eyes, "Have a good day at work." I reply, giving him a peck on his lips.

He embraces me, making the kiss last longer, until I push away, pointing at the ticking clock on the wall.

"You have to go to work." I state, going back to the bedroom to change into something suitable.

"I can call in sick." Mickey replies, giving me a crooked smile.

I pull on some worn jeans with a light blue tank while laughing at his proposal. I honestly wouldn't mind having him stay today, but his boss will most likely get annoyed.

"You called in sick ten times already. AND that's counting only this month!" I state loudly, walking out our bedroom, combing my hair. Mickey stands in front of the entrance, relaxed.

"But-" I cut him off with one of my narrowed glances.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Bye Liz! See you soon!" Mickey pouts, giving me another kiss and leaving quickly.

I sigh as I put my hair into a sloppy ponytail.

Walking back into the dining room, I eye the mud pie.

Such a mess that Fred did.

Then an idea crosses my mind. A simple idea that could have the outcome that I plan it will have or the exact opposite.

I spread the mud pie out evenly like peanut butter on bread.

Then I stick my finger in the gooey, brown mess, writing out words. After a few seconds, I look back at my work, biting my bottom lip.

'Okay, Lizzie. It's going to take some time for him to reply so do something else.' My brain tells me.

I nod slightly as I go into the kitchen, washing my hands along with the dishes in the sink.

Quickly drying off the dishes and putting them in their appropriate places, I look outside at the garden.

I search for the spot where the mud was dug up, but I can't find it. I sigh in defeat as I stop straining my eyes for what seems like an inexistent hole.

Grabbing a rag, I start wiping down the counters, listening to the birds chirp outside.

_Clatter._

I stop wiping down the last counter as I look toward the dining room area.

It couldn't possibly be..

But I had to check.

Walking cautiously into the dining room, I check ever crook and cranny to see it wasn't a robber.

After finally deciding there was no robber, I then look at the mud pie.

In my handwriting there is my simple '_Fred?'_

But it doesn't matter what I wrote.

But gazing at the scrawny handwriting, underneath mine, makes my heart pound a little faster.

Two simple words and I feel tears rim my eyes.

It couldn't be more like Fred to just put two words and it would mean the world to me.

'_Hiya Snotface.'_

* * *

_^^  
_**A/N:** A way to communicate is through a mud pie. :3 Best way in the world. Yes?

Lol.

Thank you for reading!

And if you wouldn't mind, clicking the review button and leaving something special. It would make my day! 3


	3. Chapter 2: Your Timing Is All Messed Up

**A/N: **So I heard that they are making a remake of Drop Dead Fred. I can't say I hate it just yet, but it's not going to be the same as the original.

Anyways..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Drop Dead Fred. If I did, I would not make a remake.

**Warning:** No warning at all, I think

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I quickly erased our words, making the mud pie go back to normal.

Writing out words, I noticed another sentence in the same handwriting.

'You and Mickey Fart-pants?'

I smile at it. 'Yeah'

'You're making Natalie a lot happier by being here. She really wants you two to get hitched.'

I bite my bottom lip, thoughts swarm like busy bees in my head.

I have to tell him I can't marry Mickey.

I can't marry Mickey because I love Fred too. It's not possible to love two people at the same time.

'Why are you making that face, Snotface?'

I gasp, looking around to see if I could spot him, but then I stop searching because he's invisible to me.

'I'm right in front of you. You can speak to me and I can respond like this.'

"I don't think I can marry Mickey." I nervously state.

'Why is that?'

"B-because.. I can't tell you!" I claim, slamming bowls, covered with mud, on top of one another.

'Whaddya mean you can't tell me? I've been your friend for more enough! I'm Drop Dead Fred! Tell me!'

I look in front of me, wishing I could see Fred's face. I can feel his anger through his words. I know he wants to make Natalie happy because it's also what I want to do.

Tears start to rim my eyes as I look into air, knowing Fred was observing me.

"I just can't, Fred." I whisper, walking towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, the magnet alphabet letters move on the fridge.

'Tell me' Except one of the 'e's were a backwards number three.

I fill the sink with hot water, dumping the dishes in it.

Tears mingle with the fresh, soapy water.

"Because I love you, Fred! I didn't notice before… But I really do love you! I keep thinking about what could have been if you were real! If you somehow magically become a human where I can hug you, be with you, or have any interaction with you as long as it's not via 'mud pie' or alphabet letters!" I exclaim, falling on my knees, weeping into my hands.

I hear a faint rustle and alphabets letter's scraping against the refrigerator.

I peer through my blurred eyes, spotting a figure underneath a knitted, pink blanket.

I read the letters.

'Is thi5 b8r?'

"How?" I ask as Fred falls to ground and hugs me.

I wrap my hands around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

Then I feel him let me go, getting up. I stand up and stare at the changing letters, yet again.

'Nat is 1n prob'5.' I sigh, nodding.

"Go to her." I say, taking the blanket off him and folding it, placing it on the counter.

"Fred, you're too nice to me."

I then fix the alphabet letters, grabbing a trash bag as I go into the dining room to clean it.

My mouth drops to the ground as I see the dining room, clean of any mud stains along with the dishes put away.

I rush back to the kitchen to spy an empty sink with no dirty plates in sight.

But the pink blanket is still on the counter I left.

Picking up the blanket, a small piece of paper flutters to the floor, like a feather.

I pick it up, reading it.

'Sorry it has to be like this. I will tell you something next time we are able to talk.'

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as I place the blanket on Natalie's bed.

I tuck the paper into my jeans as I pick up Beanie Babies from the ground and place them on shelves.

I fluff her pillows and then, I feel it.

The spit in mouth swirls in my mouth making my head spin as I rush to the bathroom.

Bile of yesterday's dinner comes out until I just begin to dry heave.

I flush the toilet, not watching my vomit swirl down the pipe.

My head is pounding, but it's one thought that keeps presenting itself in my mind.

It couldn't be true… We had only done it ten times…

We always had it protected…

I shakily open the bathroom cabinets, grabbing a box filled with something that may confirm the thought.

Or just reject it making me seem silly to even think about it.

But I still have to go through the process.

I pull out the white stick and sit on the toilet, doing my business.

I wait 5 minutes, but I look at the stick 20 minutes later.

Tears form once again as a symbol on the stick gives me my answer….

* * *

I glance at the clock which says it's 4 o'clock.

The time means Mickey and Natalie are going to be here any moment now.

I already have a snack laid out for Natalie as I rock on my heels.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to get angry, but that boy said some very mean things. But it wasn't me who did it. It was-"

"Drop Dead Fred, I know. Still, Natalie, you have to say sorry to him." I hear Mickey say.

Natalie kicks the door open, stomping towards the dining room to eat her snack.

I give a questioning look at Mickey, who simply closes the door while shaking his head.

He gives me an embrace and a peck on my lips, but he notices my trembling lips and scrunched up eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He asks, worry clear in his voice.

"Come here." I mumble, intertwining our fingers together as I lead him to our bathroom.

I open the bathroom door and let him see twenty five sticks that held the same pink, positive symbol on them.

His blue eyes skim over them and go over them more slowly.

"L-lizzie, what do they mean?"

"Um… Guess?" I ask, biting my bottom lip.

"Are you really..?" He stops as he looks at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Are we really expecting a kid?" He asks, a grin growing on our face.

"Mhm." I reply, his happiness making me smile.

"OH, LIZZIE! WE'RE HAVING A CHILD!" Mickey exclaims, picking me up from the ground.

I laugh merrily, not noticing Natalie coming in and witnessing the whole scene.

"I'm going to have a brother or a sister?" Natalie states, her eyes growing wide.

Mickey puts me down as he crouches to be eye level with her.

"Yes, Sweetie!" Mickey says, pulling us into a group hug.

"But Natalie, have you finished your homework?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

Natalie blushes "I need help."

"I'll help you. Lizzie, you need a break from cleaning the house anyways." Mickey says, smiling as he and Natalie go into the dining room to do her homework.

I then remember what I was feeling when I figured I was having a child.

I wanted it to be Mickey's, but I also wanted to pretend it was Fred's.

I sadly look at the 25 pregnancy tests, thinking about how bad it is for me to love two people.

One human and one imaginary.

Then I somehow feel Fred.

"Fred?" I ask, softly.

My pregnancy tests get pushed to floor and quickly spell out words.

'Sure. Do. Love. Me. Lizzie. I. Hate. You'

* * *

Fred is a little kid sometimes. I mean c'mon, he hangs out with them. You have to act like a kid to make a kid laugh.

And of course, any person would be if someone said that and BOOM, they are pregnant.

I think so... Right?

Review and Hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts and a Prize?

**A/N: **Waaa! Dx It has been awhile! I'm sorry, but seriously huge writer's block! Anyways, planning this out I figured... That this wasn't meant to be a super long story. Like after this chapter, there is only two left. Seriously. No joke. I know, I know! Make it longer!

I wish I had those skills, but duty calls. So I'm studying to do good on my tests. Bleh -.-

Enough of rambling.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, all the story alerts, and for everything you readers have done!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fred's P.O.V**

* * *

I pace rapidly in front of Lizzie as she picks up the pregnancy tests and dump them inside the trashcan. I know I have seriously wounded her, but how could she?

How could she sleep with Mickey if she loves me?

Perhaps she doesn't love me.. Perhaps she was lying about loving me the whole time…

So that meant that good-bye kiss was one-sided… But I was so sure that she felt the same way!

I ruffle my red hair in frustration as I walk into the dining room, invisible to all. I sit down on the table, Indian-style, as I stare at Lizzie's facial expression. Her eyes hold that same twinkle that she had when we were playing robbers.

But her eyes were inflamed and slightly red too. I frown at this as I wonder was she crying because of me.

I shake my head at the mere thought. There is no possible way she could be crying about me! This silly, obnoxious, rude, cheating, lying woman could not possibly have feelings!

However, I still find myself captivated by her. By her expressions, as she gently smiles at Natalie, listening to her story about her fight at school.

I gaze at Natalie, remembering as those kids picked on her because she had no mother.

As she stood there, cheeks puffed out, red in the face, taking it in because she did not want to disappoint her father, Mickey.

Natalie, now smiling as she recalls the story, has the same twinkle in her eyes like Li- No, no! I must not think about her!

BUT HOW CAN I NOT THINK ABOUT HER WHEN I'M SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER?

How Lizzie makes my thoughts crazy like starving wolves finding one piece of fresh meat is insanity!

I abruptly turn my direction to where I'm facing Mickey.

I stare at his boyishly good looks as I jab his shoulder.

"What do you have that I don't have?" I ask him, even though I know he won't hear me.

"Is it the blonde hair? The ridiculously horrid smile that you always wear? What is it that I don't have?" I yell out, almost ripping out my red hair.

I jump off the table and pace on the cared for wooden floors.

"I don't understand. I have the looks," I make a mirror pop up as I wink at myself in the mirror, making it disappear as fast as it appeared. "I'm funny," I laugh manically "I'm kind since I help out children. Also, that means I'm caring and loving! I'm capable to love and to be loved! WHAT IS I-"

I stop my ranting as I spy Mickey's hand squeezing Lizzie's left hand on top of the table. I go over to her side and mimic Mickey's move. I try to squeeze Lizzie's hand, but my hand captures air.

"Is it because I'm not human?" I whisper as my heart drops down to the floor.

Depression fills me as I fall onto my knees. "It's because I'm not human that I'm not able to be loved or to love… " I stare at Liz, Mickey, and Natalie as they gather their empty plates and go place it in the chrome sink. I sit on the plastic counters as Natalie hums, drying the dishes.

"Say, Natalie, will you be happy if I ruined your happiness? I don't want to use the only wish I can get on this, but… Natalie, I really love your soon to be mother." I say softly as I set my eyes on Lizzie's raven hair and her washing the dishes.

Images of her and I being together in a house fill my mind that my heart swells in joy.

I go ahead and end my own torture by waiting for Natalie in her room.

I sit down on the Beauty and the Beast blankets as the bed sinks in from my weight. A white dresser, storage cabinet, vanity mirror, and a desk, all with gold painted borders, fill her room, fitting the princess theme very well.

Five minutes later, Natalie comes in wearing a smile on her face. I smile sadly at this because it is my time to go, but once I go back to my world… I have to make a decision.

"Fred! Where are you?" Natalie sings out loud, looking underneath her stuffed animals for me.

I make myself visible to her as she looks at her bed.

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" Natalie exclaims, smiling, standing in front of me.

"Natalie, I have something to ask." I say solemnly.

Natalie nods, hearing the seriousness in my voice.

"Will you be okay if I told you something that involves Elizabeth?" I ask first. Natalie burrows her eyebrows in confusion, but still nods her head.

"First, give me a hug because I'm leaving." I calmly state as I rise up.

"Wait? Why are you leaving, Fred? Is it because I haven't been good?" Natalie cries out.

I chuckle and ruffle her hair "No, silly. It is because my job is done. So I demand a goodbye hug." I say, a smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

Natalie gives me a tight hug, tears streaming down her face, as I lean down and whisper in her right ear, the secret that I have bottled in me for years now.

"I love Lizzie."

Natalie's arms drop as I start to disappear and give me a bewildered look. Sparkles surround me, attaching themselves like parasites to my skin, but I have enough time to hear the words that fall from Natalie's lips.

"You're a grown-up, Fred!"

As I feel the tug of my world, pulling me back into it, I reminisce on the day I told her something about grown-ups.

'_Natalie, only grown-ups do what they want.'_

'_That's not fair though!'_

'_It is so! Because the grown-ups have been through a lot so they are very, very, VERY careful on what they do.'_

Checkered tile floors greet me along with a variety of balloons and a banner pronouncing the very thing that I needed to believe was true.

"Happy 100th time for helping a kid! Now make a wish!"

Mr. Huckleficklepickleberry carries a leprechaun hat shaped cake with 100 candles and one special wish making one.

"Now Fred, what is your wish?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I was wondering what would happen if Fred served 100 kids. So I decided he could have wish that Mr. Huckleficklepickleberry could give to him.

Any guesses?

Two more chapters and this story is completed. :/

Review and Thank you!

LOVE YOU! x3


	5. Chapter 4: Wishing Upon a Fountain

**A/N:** Another chapter up! Next Chapter is the Finale!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fred's P.O.V.**

* * *

Sinking into the couch, my legs are stretched in front of me as I lean my head back.

My eyes close, making reminisce on the problems I created.

I answered the simple question that I have always wanted to hear, but it left every single one of my friends bewildered.

'_Why would you want that?'_

'_I don't understand!'_

'_Why THAT OUT OF EVERYTHING, FRED? DO YOU NOT LIKE US ANYMORE?' Go To Hell Herman sobs, exiting Fred's house. _

I groan at leaving Go To Hell Herman, but I love Elizabeth. I still have time to show her that I'm really what she needs. That I'm better than Mickey. That I understand her.

That I can be holding her hand and pull her up when she falls to her knees.

But the pregnancy… Humans have needs so I will forgive her. I am forgiving her. I already have forgiven her because once I show up in Earth, at her house, she will be waiting for me with open arms.

She will be there, sitting on the front steps of Mickey's house, smiling as she sees me and I will open my arms and she will fall right into them, crying tears of joy.

I shake my head, getting rid of these thoughts. I'm getting to delusional with them. I know very well none of that will happen. We will have obstacles to get through.

We will first get Lizzie away from Mickey and move into a new town. I will find a job and a house that we can afford so Lizzie can take a break while she is pregnant. Then-

A knock scatters my thoughts as I open the door, revealing a green mustache on a pale person with a clown suit on.

"Huckleficklepickleberry, is everything alright?" I ask, wondering why his cheeks were flushed and why was he panting.

"Good news. Your wish isn't against any rules and it doesn't cause any harm at all to the community." Mr. Huckleficklepickleberry states, but then averts his eyes.

"May I please come in?" He asks.

I step aside, motioning him to come in. I gently close the door behind us as he sits on one of my armchairs. "Is there something wrong, Huckle?" I ask, almost scared of the answer.

"It took us months to see if your wish was against regulations. Lizzie is human therefore, she has continued on with her life. Fred, she is getting married to the fellow. So I strongly suggest that you change your wish! You will end up hurt and then you cannot come back to this world ever. You will have to suffer to meet the needs of what your new body will need. So please Fred-" Huckle's begging was cut off by my glare.

"I do not care about the consequences! Do you not understand that I love her! I already have gone through the pain of not being there for her. Not being able to comfort her when she is down! The only time I'm finally able to be there for her, to reach my destination, everyone is pulling me back, telling me to not make the damn wish! WELL I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, MR. HUCKLEFICKLEPICKLEBERRY, THIS IS A PILE OF SHIT!"

Huckleficklepickleberry's eyes widen at the anger that I am emitting. My anger quickly takes control over the amount of oxygen the house has and suffocates Huckle.

I ruffle my own red hair as I begin to simmer down.

"I love Elizabeth Cronin. I love the way she smiles, laugh, eats, talks, her eyes, her hair, and her personality. I love everything about her. I'm head over heels for her. I don't care about how much mistakes she made. I love her and I'm happy just being around her." I confess as I fall on my knees, exhausted.

I hear the creaking of the chair and footsteps come closer to me as I hear a whooshing sound in my ears.

Water soaks my pants and flow into my shoes. I open my eyes seeing the calm waves of water that was being held in by concrete.

Raising my hands out of the water, droplets of water trickle through the gaps of my fingers as the magic in the water leaves behind a tingling sensation on my palm. I stand up, quickly, not quite believing that my dream is coming true.

I don't pay attention to Mr. Huckleficklepickleberry as I laugh manically and merrily as I splash in the water.

Then I bear hug Huckle, still laughing.

My tears mix together with the Wishing Fountain water that was spraying above us.

"Thank you so much, Huckle! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I exclaim, elated that I get my wish.

Happiness is rushing with my blood and t goes straight to my head. It acts like adrenaline making my heart beat faster as my mind works quickly, capturing all the images of the scene like a camera.

"Fred, say your wish three times and you get to be free."

I let go of Mr. Hucklefickleberry and I step back, smiling slightly.

"I wish to be a human." I say, my smile growing an inch.

"Two more times."

"I wish to be a human." I state again, taking in the last scene of my world that I was born and raised in.

Mr. Huckleficklepickleberry holds his pointer finger up, smiling sadly, as water trails down his thin, pale face.

I do not want to know if he is crying because good-byes are the hardest, but I give him a hug.

"I will never forget my best mate, who has been with me since I was a kid." I whisper in his ear.

I continue to hug him "I wish to be a human." Huckle lets a whimper out as warmth fills my entire being.

"FRED! I WILL LOOK OVER YOU! I PROMISE!" Huckle shouts as I begin to disappear.

He tries to grab my hand, but he can't touch it.

I look up to the blue sky and feel myself being transported to Earth.

I'm coming Lizzie.

* * *

Oo... Fred. I would love to be you girlfriend/friend/wife. Seriously. I mean he did risk everything just to have Lizzie. Maybe he didn't correctly hear Mr. Huckleficklepickleberry right. Maybe he didn't want to hear it. O.o

Who would though?

I mean, if someone you love with your whole heart is getting married, you would deny that fact, right?

Well, I would. And then after accepting it. I would cry even after my tears are gone and turn into blood.

=.= no joke.

Review! And hopefully, you enjoyed!

Thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, author, story alerts, and everything else. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 5: Just a Fantasy

**A/N:** Last chapter. I'm kind of.. meh about this chapter.

**Warning:** It switches P.O.V's. Liz, is the one getting married, while Fred.. yeah. I think it should be easy to follow. Pay attention to the separated parts, 'kay?

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Liz's P.O.V.

* * *

I walk down the white, silk ribbon that has been laid on the ground.

My dress hugs my growing abdomen tightly as it lingers behind me. My heart thumps anxiously as I want to look around and see if there was anyone with red hair present.

My heart throbs when I replay the words Natalie told me.

'I love Lizze.' Fred told her before he left her.

I quickly push those thoughts aside. I'm getting married to Mickey. Mickey is going to be my husband. I'm having a child with Mickey, not Fred.

I continue to walk down the aisle as everyone who was invited stands up still. My mother is smiling as she dabs the corners of her eyes with tissue. The nurse that my mother has befriended arches an eyebrow at me. I tightly smile as I am still frightened of her.

Mickey outstretches his hand to me and I grab onto it, intertwining our fingers, to make sure this is reality.

* * *

My heart is pounding as I run in my red, ridiculous shoes. I turn quickly as I spy the familiar street name of Lizzie's house.

* * *

My baby, slightly moves, adjusts itself as if to hear us exchange vows.

The priest nods. "Any objections on the marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone continues to smile as I scan the backyard, searching for a hand.

"Now do you, Mickey Bunce, take Elizabeth to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Now do you, Elizabeth Cronin, take Mickey to be your husband?"

I pause slightly as I look into Mickey's blue eyes.

* * *

I found it! I found her little brown house! I pick up my pace, practically sprinting towards the backyard gate. It is open and I rush into the backyard, happiness and relief flooding my brain.

"LIZ-" Her name gets stuck in my throat as I see the sight before me. Her lips were on Mickey's. Her eyes were closed as I feel betrayal course through my veins.

It was over. She really didn't love me. She was just confused about her feelings for Mickey.

Going back in the direction I came from, I realize my mistake.

I'm going to have to live like this for the rest of my life. I made myself become human for Elizabeth. I wasted my wish on this one woman who I knew was a liar.

I fall on my knees, not caring if my suit gets dirty. All I want is for the Earth to let me sink into its dirt and take me to its core, where I can melt in the heat. Where it burns away every memory I had with Elizabeth so I can forget.

So I can leave with a smile on my face and a healthy, unbroken heart. Instead, I have tears forming at the corners of my eyes and I feel the vacant space where my heart used to be. Pain, that I never felt before, stings in every single cell that I contain.

Oh, how I loved her though. How I just wanted to hold her and comfort her and be there for her.

I didn't realize my eyes were closed or hear the small, familiar footsteps come closer.

"Fred?" The whispered question, with surprise etched in it, came from the woman who is still destroying me.

I rise up, dust myself off, and smile at the witch.

"Hello." I greet, bowing slightly.

"Fred, you turned into a human? Why? Was it.. because of me?"

I inhale sharply, my eyes clearly showing the hate for her. "It was for you. It was because I loved you, but what is there to love now. YOU," I jab at the air beside her as she winces.

"Betrayed, lied, and absolutely left me with nothing! I turned into this," I wave my hands at my body "FOR YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She whimpers, frightened by my anger, but I do not care anymore. I want her to feel the ache in my body or the pain that cripples you and makes you not to be alive.

"You got married and pregnant." I sneer at her. Hurt is evident in her big brown eyes, but it isn't enough for me. I want to say more to see her cry, but I stop myself and turn my back, feet stepping away.

"W-wait, Fred! Please listen to me!" Elizabeth cries out as I walk away. She manages to grab my arm with her petite hand.

I glare at it, seeing it has a gold band on it.

"Get your hands off me, Elizabeth Bunce. You have a party to go to." I hiss at her. She winces, but doesn't let go, keeping her tight, strong hold on me.

"Fred, I love you! I really do! It's just that things hap-"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't love another man. You would have been waiting for me. You just want me for decoration, Elizabeth." I growl as I narrow my eyes at her.

There is no possible way for her to be able to say such LIES and be crying the same time! SHE IS INDEED AN EVIL WITCH!

"Fred, please!" Elizabeth pleads, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." I hiss as I rip my arm from her grasp and continue walking on.

I hear her soft sobs as she continues to cry out my name and her apologies.

My red shoes hit pavement as I walk out from Elizabeth's street. I pause looking at the name of it.

'Fantasy Glades'.

Tears fall down as my suit soaks it up. I kick the pole angrily as I regret everything.

I walk to wherever my feet take me, thinking of all the moments I had with Elizabeth.

That kiss was nothing more than a friend's kiss. Those words we said to each other were nothing more than friends exchanging them. Our feelings were misplaced for another.

Everything was just a twisted fantasy that we both created in our minds.

We both became the fools of our lives.

* * *

WAA! I'm finished! Sorry if the ending is terrible. I don't like happy endings..

Anyways, **THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME IN THIS STORY.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY OVER!


End file.
